The Diary Of An Everyday Pop Star
by WouldWonderful
Summary: Will Miley end up with Oliver, Jake, or that new guy? Who'll Lilly be with? What's up with Amber and Ashley? What about Jackson? And Hannah Montana? Please read and review!
1. Entry 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my fifth fan fic. Three of mine are completed, the other is in progress, and now this one is in progress. Okay, enjoy!**

October 30

Dear Diary,

This is my first diary, so I should probably explain myself. My name is Miley Stewart, I'm fourteen years old, and I'm in eighth grade at Seaview Middle School. I also have an alter ego.

My alter ego is Hannah Montana. Yes, I'm a famous pop star. But, you know, I'm a totally normal girl at the same time. That's why I made up the name Hannah Montana, because I didn't want anyone else to know I was famous, so I go by Miley. Only my dad, brother, and my two best friends know that I'm Hannah Montana.

Well, also, my costume designers and my bodyguard and all those people know that I'm Miley, too.

Oh, yeah, guess what? Tomorrow is Halloween. I'm too old to dress up, but Lilly, Oliver, and I are having a haunted house party here at my house. It's going to be so cool! Everyone will be here, even Amber and Ashley. We're going to scare them silly!

I have to go record a remix of If We Were A Movie now, but I'll write tomorrow after the party, I promise!


	2. Entry 2

November 1

Dear Diary,

The party went great! At 6:30 people started arriving. The house looked so creepy! Amber and Ashley were the last to arrive. Oliver, Lilly, and I kept following them to annoy them, and finally the hid in the bathroom.

Without them knowing, we locked them in. We made weird noises and played scary music. We screamed as if we were being murdered, and we even poured strawberry syrup through the crack between the door and the floor, as if we were bleeding.

Amber and Ashley got so scared that they jumped out the window. Then, the rest of the party, everyone made sundaes out of blood (strawberry syrup), dirt (Oreos), worms (self explanatory) and other fun stuff.

We listened to spooky music, told scary stories, ate candy, watched scary movies, and more! Most of the people went home at 1:00AM, but Lilly and Becca Weller are sleeping over right now. That's why it's technically November 1st.

I'm so tired; I'm going to bed now. Lilly and Becca are already asleep. I'll right tomorrow…well, technically it will be today, November 1st. Just much later today. Like after lunch, when Becca and Lilly go home.


	3. Entry 3

November 2

Dear Diary,

I know I promised to write again yesterday, but I had to go be on a radio show, which I totally forgot about. And then I had to record a remix of The Best of Both Worlds. I'm doing so many remixes because I'm doing a remix album. I think it's pretty fun.

Anyway, no time to write today, I'm going to Lilly's for a while before I do the whole remix thing. I'll try to write tomorrow, but school's keeping me pretty busy. Sorry.


	4. Entry 4

November 3

Dear Diary,

This will be a quick one. I know I should be writing in here more, but I've just been really busy. Being Hannah Montana is really time consuming. Maybe I should quit…


	5. Entry 5

November 4

Dear Diary,

Okay, okay, I obviously didn't quit being Hannah Montana. I didn't even really consider it. It's too much fun. I even have a concert on Friday. Today's Wednesday, so I still have some time to prepare. I'll be doing the regular versions of all my songs, and then I'll do the remix of If We Were a Movie, as a surprise song.

Oh, bad news. I think Becca and Oliver are breaking up. Yeah, she called yesterday and said "Remember how Oliver said you were in love with him? Well, I think he's in love with you too. You guys might as well just get married. It's not like I'm in the way." Then she hung up.

Doesn't that stink? I mean, Becca's my friend; I don't want her to hate me. And it sounds like she does. But you know I'm not really in love with Oliver, he just made that up. I don't like him that way. Do I?


	6. Entry 6

November 5

Dear Diary,

Oliver yelled at me. He yelled at me today! He thinks it's my fault that Becca broke up with him!

I can't believe him! How is it my fault? He's the one that said I was in love with him! He lied! I don't like him that way! Or at least I didn't until yesterday.

But that was short lived, because I'm mad at him now, for yelling at me.


	7. Entry 7

November 6

Dear Diary,

Oliver apologized. I'm so glad. He said he was sorry for yelling at me, and it's not my fault that Becca broke up with him. But there's bad news: he wants her back.

I like Oliver! There! I admitted it! And now he's in love with Becca Weller! She hates me! How could he like her? Ugh, this is all so confusing and sad!

I need to tell Oliver I like him soon! But how?


	8. Entry 8

November 7

Dear Diary,

I didn't tell Oliver I liked him. He asked Becca to forgive him. She did. I'm sad.


	9. Entry 9

November 8

Dear Diary,

Okay, so Becca and Oliver are going out again. I apologized to Becca. She forgave me. We're all good again. But Oliver still doesn't know how I feel. And there's another problem: I think Jackson is in love with Lilly!


	10. Entry 10

November 9

Dear Diary,

OMG! Today, Lilly told me that SHE LIKES OLIVER! And I heard Jackson tell Lilly HE LIKES HER! OMG!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!


	11. Entry 11

November 10

Dear Diary,

The Hannah Montana Remix! CD comes out tomorrow. I hope it sells well. Okay, now onto the sad stuff. Lilly said she was flattered that Jackson liked her, but she liked Oliver.

Oliver overheard her say this and broke up with Becca. Now he and Lilly are practically a couple. Jackson's sad. I'm sad. The people we love are together. Sigh


	12. Entry 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG iheartdisney128 you rock! You reviewed so many times! Thanks so much! Thanks to Yourss Truly as well! You guys are so nice! Here's the next chapter/entry! Enjoy!**

November 11

Dear Diary,

Jackson tried to beat up Oliver! It didn't work though, Lilly stopped him. She kissed him! Ew! Yep, Lilly broke up with Oliver. This is all happening so fast.

Lilly's with Jackson, and guess what! Jake broke up with Rachel! Maybe Jake Ryan likes me! Oliver and Rachel are dating now. Sigh

Now if Jake and I were a couple we could all be happy. Except for Becca, she'll never be happy unfortunately. She can't be with Oliver or Jake, they're both taken. Well, technically Jake isn't taken, but he will be.

I hope this all works out. I realized that I don't really like Oliver, I just wanted to like him since Jake didn't like me, and I needed someone else to like. But now I like Jake again, and he's not with Rachel, Oliver is! The only bad thing here is that Jackson and Lilly are together! Ick!


	13. Entry 13

November 12

Dear Diary,

AH! Today I told Jake I liked him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's how I remember our conversation:

Me: Um, Jake?

Jake: Yeah Miley?

Me: Um, you know…Oliver and Rachel are together…and, uh-

Jake: You know, I should get going.

Me: Wait!

Jake: Yeah?

Me: I like you! I like you as more than a friend!

Jake: Whoa, really?

Me: Yeah.

Jake: Cool.

Me: Well, uh…

Jake: Do you want to like, be a couple then?

Me: YES! I mean, yeah!

Jake: Cool!

Me: Um, call me?

Jake: Yeah, okay. Gotta go.

AH!! I'm Jake Ryan's girlfriend! Eek!


	14. Entry 14

November 13

Dear Diary,

OMG! I'm going on a date with Jake on Friday!! That's in 3 days! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so excited!

Lilly and Jackson broke up! Yay! I feel bad for Lilly though, now who's she going to be with?

Just kidding! She's back with Oliver because he broke up with Rachel! HA! I'm glad, because I don't like Rachel. She stole Jake from me.

So I'm pretty glad that Oliver and Lilly are together, Rachel and Becca are totally out of the picture now.

I don't have feelings for Oliver anymore, I don't think. I just like being his friend. I'm so excited that I'm with Jake!

And more good news! The Hannah Montana Remix! CD is selling so well! Yay! I have a concert on Saturday! Yay!

I just have one problem: I still haven't told Jake that I'm Hannah Montana.

I'll do it if he asks me on Friday for another date on Saturday. I'm guessing he will.

And even MORE news! They are doing a Zombie High movie, and of course Jake's in it, duh! And I'm going to be in it! Well, not me, but Hannah Montana.

I'll have to tell Jake that I'm Hannah before the movie starts shooting, or he'll find out and he'll be mad that I lied to him.

Wow! So much happened today! I'll write tomorrow!


	15. Entry 15

November 14

Dear Diary,

Zombie High starts shooting tomorrow. I'll be leaving school for a month; then the rest of the shooting will be done on the weekends, because Jake can't be away from school that long, either.

So, my date with Jake is the day after tomorrow. I think I'm going to tell him that I'm Hannah Montana.


	16. Entry 16

November 15

Dear Diary,

Okay. One more day until my date with Jake! Oh, yeah, Lilly and Oliver broke up. I don't know why, something about Lilly talking about Jake too much.


	17. Entry 17

November 16

Dear Diary,

OMG! I'm crying! The date was great and at the end Jake KISSED ME! Then I told him that I was Hannah Montana and he broke up with me!

He said he had to trust me, and he couldn't do that if I lied to him. I told him that I had told the truth now, and he said it was too late, and I was like it's our first date! How is that too late?

Jake said that I couldn't lie to him and he broke up with me! And here's the saddest thing: the first thing that popped into my head after the break up was this. "Oliver's single, I'm single now…that means we can be a couple! Finally! He's been with Becca, Rachel, and Lilly, but not me!"

I'm sad about Jake, and I quit Zombie High: The Movie, but now I know that I do have feelings for Oliver.


	18. Entry 18

November 17

Dear Diary,

OMG! Jake asked Lilly out! He knew that Oliver and Lilly had broken up and now he's with Lilly! They're a couple!

How could he do that so soon after our break up! And I hate Lilly now! She's supposed to be my best friend! How could she steal Jake from me!?

Ugh! And I still didn't ask Oliver out! I'm just too scared! I think he likes me though…at least that's what Becca said.

I guess Becca will have to be my new best friend since I'm mad at Lilly. Even though I'm mad at Becca for being with Oliver, she's better then Rachel! She stole Jake from me!

Wait! I sound mean! I can't like too guys and hate two girls for liking those guys! I can't do that! I have to pick one or the other!

I pick…Oliver! For now. Oh, I sound so mean! Oh well, I just hope Oliver likes me back!


	19. Entry 19

November 18

Dear Diary,

Lilly and Jake are like so gross! They really like each other! UGH! No, I didn't tell Oliver how I feel yet. But I'm planning on it.

Oh, some credit to Jake: he still hasn't told anyone I'm Hannah Montana.


	20. Entry 20

November 19

Dear Diary,

OMG! I TOLD OLIVER! Here's how I remember our conversation:

Me: Oliver?

Oliver: Yeah?

Me: Um, sorry about you and Lilly.

Oliver: It's cool. Sorry about you and Jake.

Me: Thanks. I've sort of, kind of, moved on.

Oliver: Really? Who are you with?

Me: Nobody. I like someone though.

Oliver: It'd be a little inappropriate for me to ask who it is, anyway, I'm sure you won't tell me, I'm a guy, you could tell Lilly.

Me: No, I'm mad at Lilly. She's with Jake.

Oliver: Why do you care that Lilly's with Jake? You said you've moved on.

Me: Yeah, I have, you're right Oliver! I shouldn't be mad at Lilly! Thanks!

Oliver: Sure thing.

Me: I'm going to go talk to her, but before I do, I have to tell you something.

Oliver: Yeah?

Me: I like you…as more than a friend. You're not with Becca are you?

Oliver: No.

Me: Rachel?

Oliver: NO! I don't even like Rachel.

Me: Okay, good.

Oliver: Miles?

Me: Yeah?

Oliver: I like you too.

Me: Really? Wow. That's so cool, because I've liked you for a long time and then I liked Jake and I was like pick Jake or Oliver and I picked you and then I thought I was being mean because I liked Jake and I was mad at Becca but then I wasn't, I was mad at Lilly and Rachel, but now I'm just mad at Rachel, so-

Oliver: Miley! Stop!

Me: I'm rambling. I'm such an idiot. Sorry.

Oliver: Yeah. But you're not an idiot.

Me: Thanks.

Oliver: So, um, do you want to be a couple?

Me: YES!


	21. Entry 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! Thanks so much to iheartdisney128 and risingstar9328! You guys rock! Thanks so so so so much for those awesome reviews!**

November 20

Dear Diary,

Okay, longer entry this time, because my Hannah concert got cancelled, the stadium's roof collapsed.

I'm glad I wasn't there when it collapsed. Anyway, I just re-read my entire diary from the start until now and I noticed that it has all been about people breaking up and making up, then breaking up and going out with their friends' boyfriends or girlfriends. And I thought my life was exciting.

Newsflash: It's not! I mean, who cares if I was with Jake, now Lilly is, she was with (ew) Jackson and then Oliver, and Oliver was with Rachel even though she's icky, and other boring stuff like that?

I honestly do care a bit, but when I read this when I'm like 30, I'm going to want to read more exciting stuff then that.

But I guess my life just isn't exciting. You'd think it would be, considering I'm famous.

Well, today Amber and Ashley got embarrassed! It was so funny! Here's what happened.

Amber was saving a seat for Ashley, because Ashley had to buy the school lunch, which they both hate doing, they think they're too cool for that. They always bring like caviar and salad with pine nuts and stuff like that. Abut Ashley forgot that her chef was sick and couldn't make her caviar, so she didn't have a lunch, so she had to buy.

Okay, so some girl tried to sit in the seat that Amber was saving for Ashley, and Amber was like "Um, no! No way! I am saving that seat for Ashley, not you, slog-face!"

Then the rest of the day everyone was calling Amber slog-face, and Ashley was like "Stop! Meanies!" and then everyone called Ashley a Meanie-Hater. It was funny, especially when they looked like they were going to cry. Ah, priceless.

I mean, they come up with the gayest insults! Seriously! Okay, so tomorrow Hannah has a photo shoot for the cover of Teen Dream Magazine.

I'm going to go to bed soon, I have to go to school early, because we're doing a car wash fundraiser. We get to miss all our classes except for last period, and that's my free period anyway! Yay!


	22. Entry 22

November 21

Dear Diary,

The car wash went pretty good. We raised enough money for our field trips, but there's only 22 left over dollars.

Oh well. Anyway, my photo shoot went great! Hannah Montana will be on the cover of the next issue of Teen Dream Magazine. Yay!

And another yay-aful thing is that Thanksgiving is the day after tomorrow! Yay!


	23. Entry 23

November 22

Dear Diary,

Thanksgiving is tomorrow and on Friday, the day after tomorrow, Oliver and I are going on a date!


	24. Entry 24

November 23

Dear Diary,

Thanksgiving was great! Dad invited Luann and Uncle Bobby Ray and Ma-maw and Lilly's family and Oliver's family and Cooper's family and Jake's family. Wow! It was awesome!

Lilly and Jake were all lovey-dovey though, but other then that, today was awesome.

We had turkey, corn, stuffing, yams, mashed potatoes, cranberries, green beans, pumpkin pie, apple pie, and pecan pie. Yum! One of the best Thanksgiving's ever.

And tomorrow is Black Friday, you know, the day after Thanksgiving where everyone goes shopping. I'm going with Lilly's family, since Dad of course doesn't want to go.

Then, after the all-day shopping, Oliver and I are going to see The Christmas Bride, which is actually a scary movie about Christmas. I think it sounds pretty good, and so does Oliver. Sigh

What a great week I'm having!


	25. Entry 25

November 24

Dear Diary,

Too tired.


	26. Entry 26

**Yourss Truly, thanks so much for the reviews! You reviewed like 20 times! Lol, you rock! Thanks to iheartdisney128 as well!**

November 25

Dear Diary,

OMG! OMG! OMG! Okay, I was way too tired after shopping and my date with Oliver yesterday, so I couldn't write in here! But boy! Is there a lot to tell!

Okay, first: shopping. I woke up early and Lilly's mom picked me up. Lilly's brother was going to his friend's house, so just me, Lilly, and Lilly's mom went shopping.

Lilly and I looked at everything that we couldn't afford, and then we seriously shopped! We got so much stuff and I know some things that Lilly got me, so I'm really excited for Christmas.

Here's the great part: at the mall, we saw Amber and Ashley with Amber's mom and OMG! Amber's mom is embarrassing! I almost felt bad for her!

Amber's mom was eating a honey bun and she dropped it all over Ashley! Then she apologized and Ashley tried to slap her, but Amber hit Ashley and then she took the honey bun and started eating it! Oh boy, was that a once in a lifetime situation!

Amber ate a used honey bun! Ashley was smothered in honey bun frosting! Funny, funny, funny!

Then Amber's mom took Amber home and Ashley called her mom, but her mom couldn't pick her up, so Mrs. Truscott had to take her home. She left Lilly and I at the mall and came back later.

Then, when we got back, I called Oliver to tell him I was ready to leave and he came over and we walked to the beach.

Our conversation was sort of drifty, but it was still nice. Here's parts I remember:

Oliver: Uh, so thanks you know, saying yes when I asked you if you wanted to like, go on a date.

Me: Yeah, I'm just glad you asked.

Oliver: Yeah…

Me: So, Lilly and Jake are together.

Oliver: My guess is they won't last long. Lilly likes Jackson, Jackson likes Lilly.

Me: Yeah, but that's' icky.

Oliver: Yeah, but life is what it is, we can't change it, and if we do, it's all going to change. You can't just change something and expect everything else to be normal. If you want something to be perfect, another thing won't be; because all of life is not perfect.

Me: Whoa, deep. No, kidding, but seriously, where'd that come from?

Oliver: My mouth.

Me: Ha. Funny.

Oliver: Okay, okay, now do you want a milkshake or something?

Me: Yeah, sure. I'll have a banana shake.

We sat down at Rico's. Then I tried to give Oliver some money.

Oliver: No way, Miles, it's a date, I'll pay.

Me: Oh, that's sweet.

Oliver sort of blushed then.

Oliver and I leaned in, I though we were going to kiss, but then BAM!

Jackson: Here's your shakes.

Me: Thanks, Jackson.

I said that sarcastically. I really wanted to kiss Oliver. But he ended up kissing me goodnight anyway, it was great.


	27. Entry 27

November 26

Dear Diary,

Jake came over today. He told me he liked me and that he broke up with Lilly for me. But I told him that I don't like him anymore, not more than a friend.

Then Lilly came over and told Jackson that Jake dumped her and she was glad, but Jackson didn't really acknowledge her. Maybe he doesn't like her anymore…nah, that's not it.

Today is Sunday, and tomorrow is our last day of Thanksgiving break. We have to go back on Tuesday. Oh well.


	28. Entry 28

November 27

Dear Diary,

Whoa. Lilly came over and told Jackson she liked him again, and this time he (ew) kissed her. Yick!

Anyway, they're a couple now and also, Jake called me today and said that the Zombie High Movie, the one Hannah was supposed to be, starts shooting tomorrow, so he's leaving.

I went over to Jake's and we said our goodbyes, because Jake won't be coming back to Seaview once the movie is done. I'm sort of sad.

Jake said he'll come to visit, and he'll send post cards and e-mails frequently. The movie is being filmed in the Bahamas, so the post cards should be spectacular.


	29. Entry 29

November 28

Dear Diary,

Jake left today, and the rest of us went back to school. He already sent me an e-mail, which I'm gonna write in this diary.

Miley,

Hey, hope life's good. Lol, no, I know that it's all good. I just left, so there's not much to tell you. We're not in the Bahamas yet, as I'm writing this. We're flying there as I type. Um, I have to go rehearse my lines and then I'll e-mail Oliver and Lilly and everyone else. Bye, Jake

So that's the e-mail. Um, that's it. Bye.


	30. Entry 30

November 29

Dear Diary,

I got another e-mail from Jake. Here it is:

Miley,

Hi, we started shooting today. The girl you were supposed to play is being played by a nobody, not Hannah Montana. But um, since we're friends now, do you want to be in the movie? I mean, not as one of the main characters, Jen, who you were supposed to play, but as the pop singer who Jen meets. Please? You'll only need 5 days off school, well 3 actually because 2 of them are Saturday and Sunday. Please Miles? Consider it, Jake Ryan, the ZOMBIE SLAYER

Yeah, so I'll probably do it. I mean, what's the harm? I have until tomorrow to decide, but my decisions pretty much made. Um, so I've got a CD signing tonight, so I'm going to go now.


	31. Entry 31

November 30

Dear Diary,

I e-mailed Jake today to tell him that I'm coming. I'll be leaving tomorrow to go to the Bahamas, so my date with Oliver will be cancelled. Sigh

Anyway, so Ill write in here while I'm on the plane with Dad and Lilly! Yep, that's right, Lilly's coming! Her mom said she could, because her mom knows that I'm Hannah Montana. The two of them have the hardest time keeping the secret from Lilly's little brother, you know, the one with the hamster that died?

Anyway, Lilly will be Lola, but I told her that Jake knows I'm Hannah, and Hannah's Miley, so it's cool!

Okay, so uh, I'll write tomorrow! I promise!


	32. Entry 32

December 1

Dear Diary,

I forgot that it's December, because November only has 30 days. I can't believe I've been writing in this diary for a whole month! Whoa!

Anyway, we're almost to the Bahamas, which is great. I'll write tomorrow, right now I have to record a song for the soundtrack of Zombie High: The Movie. I promised I would do a song for the soundtrack, since I couldn't be one of the main characters. The song I have to sing is called Zombies, Zombies (The Hero Will Save Me). I'll write it in here.

Zombies, Zombies (The Hero Will Save Me)

Bum, bum, do, do, do

Bum, bum, who, who, who

La, la, la, la, do, do, do

Bum, bum

Boo!

Zombies!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, who, who, who

Zombies!

Zombies!

I'm scared!

But I

Shouldn't be!

Bum, bum, do, do, who, who, bum, diddle, do

Zombies!

Zombies!

I'm scared!

But the hero will save me!

Save me!

The hero comes in the end

I'm scared!

I'm scared!

Zombies!

Zombies!

Everywhere!

I'm scared

But I shouldn't be

The hero, will save me!

(Zombies, Zombies)

The hero will save me!

I'm scared

But I shouldn't be

Zombies, Zombies

The hero will save me!


	33. Entry 33

December 2

Dear Diary,

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't do it! I can't be in the Zombie High movie! If I'd be in it, I would have to dye my hair brown! Well, no, I would just have to take off the wig, but the producer people don't know that!

I have to quit the movie! I really do! Unless of course I say I quit but that I have a good substitute, Miley Stewart! Yeah, that'll work. I'll do that today. Gotta go!


	34. Entry 34

December 3

Dear Diary,

Okay, Hannah told the producers that she would be quitting, but Miley would be taking her place. Then Hannah said she would still contribute to the soundtrack.

Whoa, it's weird referring to my self as a third person. Anyway, it's all good. Miley filmed the scene she needed to film, and there's another small scene to do tomorrow, then Hannah has to edit the song or something, then we both get to go home!

Ooh! I forgot to say that Oliver e-mailed me! Here's the e-mail!

Miley,

Hey, this is Oliver, obviously, um, not much to say I guess, but I've got a lot of questions to ask. How're Lilly and Jake and everyone else? Okay, so how's the filming and the Hannah recording and everything going? Hope everything's good. E-mail me back, Oliver


	35. Entry 35

December 4

Dear Diary,

Okay, we're leaving tomorrow. I'll miss the Bahamas! Oh well, Lilly and I have to get back anyway because of school. Oh, and Jake says he's coming to visit Malibu soon.

Um, yeah, so Christmas is pretty soon, which is exciting! Hannah Montana is doing a Christmas album, which I start recording tomorrow.

Okay, I'll write tomorrow.


	36. Entry 36

December 5

Dear Diary,

I recorded "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause" today. I didn't have to go to school, because it's Friday, and Dad said I didn't have to go, but I have to start again on Monday. So, the Christmas CD should be out soon. It comes out on the 14th I believe.

I'll write tomorrow.


	37. Entry 37

December 6

Dear Diary,

Rachel moved today. She said she's moving to Hollywood because she misses Jake. Oh, and Lilly and Jackson (ew ick) went out on a date! Gross!

Hannah recorded "Here Comes Santa Clause" today. That's all the excitement.


	38. Entry 38

December 7

Dear Diary,

Ugh! My life is so boring! I had a Hannah concert today and then I recorded "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." That's it! Oliver and I are going out tomorrow, which is cool. Also, Hannah has a benefit concert for orphanages tomorrow, before mine and Oliver's date.

The only other news is that Amber and Ashley have the chicken pox and tried to cover it up with makeup, but they still look ridiculous! Why would they come to school like that?

Because they never miss school, they say. They really don't though. They say it's because they don't want to miss out on the gossip.


	39. Entry 39

December 8

Dear Diary,

Okay, so the benefit concert went well and Hannah was on the news. Mine and Oliver's date went smoothly, but Oliver says he feels bad that we're sort of leaving Lilly out of it.

But I don't think she feels like a third wheel because she has Jackson, and it's so weird when she comes over here to see him, even though me and her end up hanging out too.

Okay, so the Jake thing went well, me and Oliver are good, me and Lilly are good, everything's going good. I just hope it doesn't end anytime soon.


	40. Entry 40

December 9

Dear Diary,

Ugh, Lilly's mad at Jackson because he got sick and didn't tell her. But it's no big deal, just like the flu.

Though, apparently Lilly thinks it's a big deal, because she'll be getting the flu now too, of course. Maybe they'll break up…? I shouldn't think like that, even though it is weird that they're together.

Anyway, I suppose I'll get over it someday. Jake hasn't e-mailed me in a while. I guess he's really busy lately with ZHTM (a.k.a. Zombie High: The Movie).

My life is still unbelievably boring, but maybe that'll change…in a good way!


	41. Entry 41

December 10

Dear Diary,

Ha ha! Amber is moving! Yep, her parents got a divorce and she and her mom are moving to Florida. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Now I don't have to deal with the Gossip Gang anymore! Yay! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!! Just Ashley, no Amber. I mean, she's powerless without her. They both are powerless without the other! I know this is mean, but yay!


	42. Entry 42

December 11

Dear Diary,

Ugh, still a boring, boring life. The Hannah Christmas CD comes out soon, so that's good. The CD's called A Very Happy Hannah Christmas.

Cheesy album title, yes. But oh well, the young-uns will heart it!

Lol! Sorry, I'm just in a crazy, crazy, crazy mood! Yeah!

Aw! And I forgot to say that Hannah Montana is recording a song for the Disney Anthem Soundtrack. It's new, apparently since Hannah was a guest star on Zombie High, which they show on Disney Channel, her CD's are promoted on Disney Channel.

The Disney Anthem Soundtrack should be cool; they've got all sorts of DC stars contributing to it. I'm not exactly on Disney Channel except for two episodes of Zombie High, but I guess a lot of kids like Hannah Montana.

Actually, Disney is thinking about making a show about me (Hannah actually, they don't know I'm Miley), a reality show, which is weird because they don't do reality shows.

Oh, well actually I'm looking it up as I write this, and on the site it says that ABC Family is owned by Disney, so the Hannah Montana reality show would be on there.

I really hope they decide to do the show, but it might be hard to not tell them I'm Miley, I mean, you would think they would find out because they will be following me around with cameras like 24/7. I'll have to sleep in my Hannah wig!

No, I can't do the reality show, there's no way, but maybe they could do a Hannah Montana movie!

I'm going to go call Disney, but first, here's the song that I'm recording for the Disney Anthem Soundtrack.

I WANT YOU (ANTHEM)

Whoa

I can see you for the man

You are and

I want you to come

Come

To me

Baby

Don't ever leave me alone

I need to change the channel

Hannah goes click

Hey, hey

Hannah Montana

Said she would

And now I'm singing to Disney

Signing

Singing

Signing

Singing

Dreaming

Being

Be me

Yeah

You

I want you

Go

I want you

Everything you say

Everything you do

I need you near me

Now

Whoa

I want you

Go Disney

Whoa

Yay yeah

Whoa

Disney

Is the dream

Living near me

I want you

To feel like I can jump up in the clouds

Dreaming

And Disney

Is signing

Singing

To me

Babe

Babe

Baby

Whoa

Hey

Hannah Montana

Whoa

Hey

Yeah

Hannah sings

I'm signing

Living dreams

The worst song ever written

By Disney

Woot!

Yeah, whoa

Oh

Disney

And Hannah

Go

Montana

Yeah

Yeah

Whoa

Whoa

I want you

(To know)

Yeah, whoa

Hey baby hey baby

Yeah

Hey babe

Whoa

I want you

And Disney too

Singing a song for the anthem

(Soundtrack)

Bye bye

Buh-bye

Whoa

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey ho

Whoa

Yeah you

I want you it's true

Sing the anthem

Oh

Whoa

You

And it's true

Hannah Montana

The Disney anthem

Anthem

Oh yeah

Anthem of

Whoa and love

Hannah

Hannah

Disney

The anthem

Hannah Montana!


	43. Entry 43

December 12

Dear Diary,

YES! HANNAH GOT THE MOVIE DEAL! DISNEY CHANNEL IS DOING A HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE!

It's called The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World. I'm so excited for it! It starts filming tomorrow! I know it's so soon, but you see, they want the movie to be out for So Hot Summer! this year, so you know.

Okay, and also there is going to be a whole soundtrack for it, all by me! I'm SO PSYCHED!


	44. Entry 44

December 13

Dear Diary,

OMG! Yay! Jake's coming back from filming Zombie High: The Movie. He's only coming back for a little, just so he can film a bit of the Hannah Montana movie.

However, I have a feeling Oliver won't be so happy about this.


	45. Entry 45

December 14

Dear Diary,

A Very Happy Hannah Christmas came out today! Oodles of CD's have been sold already! Yay!

So, Jake got here this morning. Zombie High: The Movie is going great, and Jake still hasn't told anyone that I'm Hannah Montana.

The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's world is also going pretty well. Jake filmed most of his scenes today, and he'll finish up tomorrow and then leave the next day.

Jake, Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and I are having dinner tomorrow! Yay!


	46. Entry 46

December 15

Dear Diary,

Okay, so dinner didn't go too well. Lilly and Jackson were together, as were Oliver and I, but Jake kept talking to me, so of course I talked back.

I guess he misses me or something…oh well, so Oliver wasn't too happy, and I felt awkward the whole time, so it wasn't a huge success, but Jake is leaving tomorrow unfortunately, he's gotta go back to Zombie High: The Movie, and we still have a lot of shooting to do on The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World.

I'll try to write tomorrow, but I've been sort of busy lately.


	47. Entry 47

December 16

Dear Diary,

Jake left today, and now that he's gone, I think Oliver feels bad for not talking to him much. And before Jake left, I told him that Rachel moved to Hollywood to be closer to him, because once Jake leaves the Bahamas, he'll be going back to Hollywood.

Jake said that since Rachel will be in Hollywood, he doesn't want to go live there again, so he's coming back to our school!

I'm really glad, because he's a good friend. Anyway, onto the Lilly and Jackson news. I think they're doing pretty good…but Lilly still has a thing for Jake. Oh well.

I have to go record a song for The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World soundtrack, so I'll write tomorrow.


	48. Entry 48

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I just love when I check my e-mail and it says Review Alert! So thanks, and keep them coming! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

December 17

Dear Diary,

Um, Ashley is doing pretty well without Amber, actually. She's been hanging out with the Drama Club a bunch. She seems to think she's the director or something.

Anyway, Lilly came over today and Jackson was like "Hey Lilly", and Lilly was like "Hey Jackson, I'm here to talk to Miley, but we have a date later, right?"

I mean how weird is that? She just shows up to talk to me before her date with Jackson. I mean, I haven't really hung out with Lilly in ages. I'm going to tell her this later, because our "talk" today couldn't even be considered a mini-chat.

She talked about Jake and Jackson and Hannah and then asked me about Hannah and Jake and Jackson. I mean, it was the same thing over and over and then out of the blue, she's just like "Okay bye."

I just don't think she's the same anymore. Also, I haven't been on a date with Oliver in like a week. I hope we go out tomorrow, which is Friday.

I can't believe Christmas is less than 10 days away! Maybe I'll ask Lilly to go Christmas shopping with me on Saturday! That'll work! I'll get to spend time with Lilly and get gifts at the same time.

Okay, weird news. Mine and Oliver's 1 month anniversary, you know, since our first date, is on Christmas Eve! Yay!

Hannah Montana has a Christmas concert on the 21st, 22nd, and the 23rd, so that's cool. Jake promised he would come to the one on the 23rd, then he would stay until New Year's, but then he's got to leave again for another 2 months.

Okay, so that's all the big news. I'll try really hard to write tomorrow, but what with the movie, soundtrack, talking to Lilly, and school, I probably won't have time.


	49. Entry 49

December 18

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened today. No date with Oliver…Lilly and I are going Christmas shopping tomorrow! Yay!


	50. Entry 50

December 19

Dear Diary,

Okay, Lilly and I went shopping all day and it was great! Here's our conversation when I went to her house so we could walk to the mall.

Me: Hey Lilly, ready to go?

Lilly: Born ready.

Me: Okay, so who all do you need to buy gifts for?

Lilly: My mom, dad, brother Lance, my grandparents, Oliver, and you.

Me: Okay, cool, let's go.

Okay, whatever, the day went well, and I got oodles of presents for everyone. I have to go work on my movie now.


	51. Entry 51

December 20

Dear Diary,

The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World is going nicely, as is Zombie High: The Movie. Ugh, my life needs to get exciting!


	52. Entry 52

December 21

Dear Diary,

I recorded another song for the Hannah Montana movie.

Shine

The glamour and the fun

The sparkles show as one

Glittering from head to toe

Where did the bad times go?

It's all so much fun

When we're on a run

And the people see us

Then they say oh,

My gosh We shine

We're gonna rock and roll

Pay no toll

We get everything for free

Just you and me

We rock the house

Inside and out

We shine We're sublime

We rock We roll

We're extremely cool

Because we shine

Hey girls

On the line Hey guys

Let's play all the time

Let's go

Whoa! We're so fun

We're number one

Have you noticed?

We're on the line

Because we shine

We rock!

Roll! Whoa!

We're so cool!

Cool! We

We do It's so true

We know, so do you

You do it's true

We're on the line

We are, yeah we are

On the line We shine

Roll And rock

This house

Inside and out

We roll And we rock

No faking

All real, For real

That's the deal

We're on the line

We shine

The glamour, the pearls

The money, the gold

The whole world

Knows we shine

The pearls, the glitter, the sparkles, the pearls

The whole wide world

Oh!

Rock!

Roll!

So cool!

We shine!

Okay, so here is some news: Hannah Montana had her first Christmas concert today, remember there's another tomorrow and the next day, which is when Jake is coming, then Oliver and I have a lunch date on Christmas Eve, then Hannah and Jake are invited to a Christmas party, so we're going together which Oliver is not happy about, but I assured him that it is going to be okay. Lilly will probably show up too, so I guess she will take Jackson. Oh well.


	53. Entry 53

**I'm sorry I have been forgetting to write Author's Note's. If any of you guys are fans of High School Musical, please read and review my new HSM fic, Another Year at East High! Thanks and enjoy!**

December 22

Dear Diary,

OMG! Yay! Jake is coming tomorrow! This is so exciting! I can't wait! Then, when he goes back to the Bahamas he'll only stay for 3 more weeks since filming is going faster than they predicted. Yay!

**Thanks for reading! Xoxo, Madison**


	54. Entry 54

**Yay, two updates in one day! I'm just writing a bunch today because I feel really bad that was not letting me upload my chapters! I'm so incredibly excited that now they are letting me! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter/entry!**

December 23

Dear Diary,

OMG! Life is going so fast!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT CHRISTMAS EVE IS TOMORROW! PLUS, JAKE GOT HERE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!!!!!!!

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that! You guys rock! Xoxo, Madison**

**P.S. Expect another update either in like 15 minutes or tomorrow! **


	55. Entry 55

December 24 Dear Diary,

Okay, it's 2:00AM, but I just have to write this. Mine and Oliver's lunch date went not so smoothly. Oliver was mad that Jake and I, actually Hannah, were going to the celebrity Christmas party together. I assured him that it was just business, and it would be not at all date-like, but he still was not happy.

So Jake and I went to the party and Jake started talking.

Jake: So, Miley…I know that Oliver is mad at me…or you, or us, for coming here together. But I just want you to know that I don't have feelings for you anymore.

For some reason, right then my heart broke. I guess I still have feelings for Jake. Now I just have to tell Oliver this. And get Jake to like me again.


	56. Entry 56

**Author's Note: Okay, I think it's finally time to have a character in here that's not on the show…one totally created by me. So, who's it gonna be? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

December 25

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas! I feel horrible about being happy about this, but I dumped Oliver! He's going away on Christmas vacation anyway, starting tomorrow. He's going to Mexico.

Anyway, I told Jake I still like him, and he feels terrible that he doesn't like me back, but he says his twin brother Luke is coming to live here, so maybe he can be my boyfriend.

Okay, so Jake and Luke's parents got divorced right after J and L were born, so Mr. Ryan took Luke off to Canada, and Mrs. Ryan took Jake to California, from where they lived off in Connecticut.

Jake got discovered as a fantastic actor three years ago, and Luke is a great actor too, but he didn't go professional because everyone would find out that Jake had a twin. Luckily, people in Canada have never heard of Jake Ryan, so Luke didn't have to worry about being mistaken as some celebrity.

Jake and Luke kept in touch, and so Jake just found out that Mr. Ryan got remarried. Luke doesn't like his new step-mother, so he's moving in with Jake and his mom.

The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's world is going really well, and here's some more great news: Zombie High: The Movie, is going to finish filming here in Malibu! That's because of Luke coming from Canada.

Luke is going to go to Seaview now too, so the whole world will find out that Jake has a twin. That should be fun!


	57. Entry 57

December 26

Dear Diary,

I just hope that I like Luke as much as I like Jake. I wonder who Jake likes…I'll have to ask him later. But anyway, Luke gets here tomorrow. I'm pretty excited.


	58. Entry 58

December 27

Dear Diary,

Wow! Luke got here today! He's so cute! Just like Jake! And his personality is great, too. But I just like Jake I guess. Oh well, so at Seaview everyone was surrounding Luke and Jake all day, so I didn't get to know him too well. But anyway, here's how my 'who do you like?' conversation went with Jake:

Me: Um, hey Jake? I know you're busy, but could we talk?

Jake: Yeah, but could you make it quick?

Me: Yeah…so, um, well, I was wondering…since you don't like me…

Jake: Sorry Miley, but could you get to the point? And just so you know, I-

Me: Who do you like?

Jake: Well…I don't like anyone right now, except, well you.

Me: What?! I don't get it!

Jake: I'll explain later, I'll call you; I've got to get back to Luke right now.

Me: Okay, sure, fine. Call me.

I can't wait to see what happens next in my…well, kind of sort of exciting life!


	59. Entry 59

December 28

Dear Diary,

Jake called! Wow, oh wow! Here's how it went:

Jake: Miley…I do like you, okay?

Me: Then why did you lie?

Jake: I didn't really, I wasn't sure if I liked you. But you see, Luke really loves Hannah Montana, and so I thought maybe he would like you, so…

Me: You didn't tell him I was Hannah, did you?

Jake: No, of course not Miley, I would never tell anyone.

Me: Okay, so why weren't you sure you liked me?

Jake: Well, because I think that Oliver still really likes you Miley! I don't want him to be mad at me.

Me: No way, you're just chicken. But I have no idea why, because you know I like you!

Jake: Sometimes I really can't tell with you, Miley.

Me: Well I think we should give us another chance, don't you?

Jake: Maybe…but what about Oliver?

Me: Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine!

Jake: I don't know…what about Luke?

Me: I think Lilly likes him, and she's totally getting over Jackson.

Jake: Well…wait! I have a great idea! Like you said, Lilly likes Luke, so we'll go on a double date with them!

Me: Great idea! But I think you are right about Oliver…

Jake: We could set him up with my Zombie High costar, Megan Archer.

Me: She won't want to date a nerdy, not-a-movie-star guy like Oliver!

Jake: So we'll get him a new look and put him in some episodes of Zombie High. We'll call him Zach Melon.

Me: Okay, so it's an alias, like Hannah Montana is to me. Oliver will be Zach Melon and he'll be on Zombie High and he'll start dating Megan and Lilly will start dating Luke and I'll start dating you! It's perfect Jake! Thanks!

Jake: Sure thing. I like helping people.

Me: Aw, me too! That's so nice!

Jake: Gotta go, see you in school!

Me: I'm looking forward to it!

See, so we're all good again! This rocks!


	60. Entry 60

December 29

Dear Diary,

Whoa! Oliver's mad at me! We had a pretty bad conversation at school today.

Me: Hey Oliver, once again I'm sorry I dumped you, but there's good news!

Oliver: What?

Me: Jake and I have a great idea!

Oliver: Oh, don't care.

Me: Why not?

Oliver: Because Miley, how could you already be with Jake?

Me: Because I like him!

Oliver: Yeah, I get that, but…whatever, what's the idea?

Me: Well, you watch Zombie High, right?

Oliver: Right…

Me: Well you know the girl who plays Cara? Megan Archer?

Oliver: Yeah?

Me: Well, do you like her?

Oliver: Yeah, she's gorgeous and I hear she's single!

Me: She is! Jake thinks she might want to date you!

Oliver: Why?

Me: Well, we'll give you a makeover and we'll pretend you're some huge actor, named Zach Melon, and you'll guest star on Zombie High, so-"

Oliver: Just stop Miley! Why are you doing this?

Me: I'm trying to be nice!

Oliver: Well stop butting into my business! I don't need you to run my life for me! Jeez!

Me: I know Oliver, but I'm just trying to help!

Oliver: Well I don't need any help! I'm not some lost dog!

Me: I'm sorry Oliver!

Oliver: I don't want to hear it!

See! He's mad at me for no reason! Man! And I still have to tell Lilly about how she should date Luke, not Jackson!


	61. Entry 61

December 30

Dear Diary,

Yay! Perfection once again! Jake talked to Oliver and now Oliver is not mad at either of us! Plus, I talked to Lilly and she broke up with Jackson! I sort of feel bad for Jackson, but oh well! And here's the great news: Lilly, Luke, Jake and I are going on a double date tomorrow! New Year's Eve, how romantic!

Plus, Oliver will be Zach Melon on the next 3 episodes of Zombie High. He'll be playing a guy named Chris, who is Megan; I mean Cara's love interest! Then Oliver and Megan will get together and he'll tell her that he's Oliver, not Zach, and that he knows Jake.

See, he's pretending to be Zach that way the whole school doesn't get mad at Jake for letting Oliver and nobody else on the show. Oliver will wear a blonde wig! How funny!

See, perfection!


	62. Entry 62

January 1

Dear Diary,

YES! This was like the best day ever! Except it wasn't for Jackson…oh well!

Anyway, Lilly and Luke so like each other. I mean, you can really tell. And of course Jake and I are like, perfect together. But don't worry, I do have a conscience. I feel kind of guilty that I broke up with Oliver, but I mean, at least I was nice enough to like, get him another girl.

So, he starts filming his episodes of Zombie High once the movie is done filming, which should be in like two weeks.

I think that Oliver will be great as Zach Melon, being Chris. Anyway, the date tonight went terrificly! It's like 1 AM now, so that's why it's technically January 1st. But um…I'll make sure to update the Oliver/Megan news as soon as there's news to tell!


	63. Entry 63

January 2

Dear Diary,

Almost done filming The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World! Well, actually, about halfway done. With the soundtrack. Okay, okay, there's still a lot of work to be done. Sad face.


	64. Entry 64

January 3

Dear Diary,

OMG! Lilly fell! She hit her head because she was taking down the Christmas lights on her roof and she fell and is in the hospital! What am I going to do!?


	65. Entry 65

January 4

Dear Diary,

Lilly's still unconscious.


	66. Entry 66

January 5

Dear Diary,

Still unconscious.


	67. Entry 67

January 6

Dear Diary,

Lilly is getting better, the doctors say. But before things get better, they've gotta get worse. Right?


	68. Entry 68

January 7

Dear Diary,

Lilly is going to wake up sometime in the next week. That's what the doctors say.


	69. Entry 69

January 8

Dear Diary,

Lilly woke up! She still ahs a headache and is a bit dizzy, but at least she is awake!


	70. Entry 70

January 9

Dear Diary,

Lilly is going to get out of the hospital the day after tomorrow! Yay!


	71. Entry 71

January 10

Dear Diary,

Oh no! Lilly has such a bad bump on her head! They need to examine it further! She can't go home until the end of the week!


	72. Entry 72

January 11

Dear Diary,

Well, Lilly's recovered and her bump is probably fine, but the x-rays get back the day after tomorrow. Anyway, big news! Lilly and I got in a fight today! I was in her room at the hospital and this is our conversation.

Me: Hey…so I heard the good news, your bump's probably fine.

Lilly: Yeah…you know, you don't have to come here everyday after school. I mean, you have homework. Oliver comes everyday too…and Luke has been here a lot. Speaking of which…you haven't been spending a lot of time with Jake lately…

Me: I don't care. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you!

Lilly: Well don't be, I'm fine.

Me: I know…but don't you think I should feel worried? And sorry?

Lilly: Don't be sorry, it's not your fault.

Me: Yeah, it's your moms.

Lilly: What?

Me: Well, she made you take down those lights.

Lilly: How was she supposed to know I would fall?

Me: She wasn't. I'm sorry I mentioned it.

Lilly: Well you should be!

Me: I am!

Lilly: Good!

Me: Just drop it!

Lilly: Don't tell me what to do!

Me: Why are you acting like this is such a big deal?

Lilly: Because it is!

Me: How so?

Lilly: Because you're telling me what to do!

Me: No I'm not!

Lilly: Well then what do you call that whole "just drop it" thing?

Me: I call it me telling you to drop it!

Lilly: Ha! So you admit it!

Me: Admit what?

Lilly: Are you stupid?

Me: No!

Lilly: Yeah you are!

Me: No I'm not!

Lilly: Yeah you are!

Me: Are you four?

Lilly: No! I'm fourteen!

Me: I know!

Lilly: Then why'd you ask?

Me: You're the stupid one!

Lilly: Prove it!

Me: I can't!

Lilly: Exactly!

Me: I'm leaving!

Lilly: Yes you are!

Me: I know!

Lilly: Prove it!

Me: Stop that!

Lilly: Stop what?

Me: See, you are stupid!

Lilly: No I'm not! I was just trying to be annoying!

Me: Well congratulations! It worked!

Lilly: You're mean!

Me: Am not!

Lilly: Now who's four!

Me: You!

Lilly: No I'm not!

Me: I'm leaving!

Lilly: Good!

Me: Bye!

Lilly: Bye!

I can't believe this! My best friend is sick and I'm fighting with her!


	73. Entry 73

January 12

Dear Diary,

Lilly's tests are back, she's fine, she's going back to school tomorrow, and we're not fighting anymore. Woo-hoo!


	74. Entry 74

January 13

Dear Diary,

Okay, I have more time now, so I'll tell you how Lilly and I made up. I went to find out if she was okay and I just said sorry. She forgave me pretty quickly, saying she was just out of wack the other day because of all the medicine they gave her.

Jake said he thinks I should rip off my wig at my next concert, but I'm not really even considering it. He just wants to date me he says. Not Miley at school and then a nobody as Jake Ryan. Everyone says it's weird to date someone in the movie business and he says "She's not a nobody, she is in Zombie High: The Movie." Maybe once that comes out, people will think I'm famous as Miley and everything will be okay. I can only hope.


	75. Entry 75

January 14

Dear Diary,

Well Luke gave Lilly roses today and it was cute, but Jackson still seems all torn up about him losing Lilly. Anyway, Hannah has a charity concert for orphans tonight so I have to go get ready for that.


	76. Entry 76

January 15

Dear Diary,

Well, Jake says he thinks we should break up. He says he just wants to focus on his career right now, and that I should too, but I just don't understand him sometimes. It's like he's so random. It's just I can't help but think that he likes another girl but I can't think of who it might be…I hope it's not Ashley!

You know, she's in the Drama Club, I mentioned that before, but Jake went to one of their palsy the other day! I sure hope he doesn't like Ashley! At least I know he doesn't like Amber, Little Miss Off to Florida! Ha, ha! Ha, ha!

Anyway, The Pop Star Life: Hannah Montana's World has been cancelled! Well, kind of! See, they're going to make it a one hour special instead of a movie, so the soundtrack will be cut down by like 5 songs! Which means we're done filming already! This blows!

I think Hannah Montana is losing some popularity. It's like, scary! Oh…well I guess I should go record the new song dad wrote for Hannah. I'll put a copy of it in here.

ON TOP OF THE CHARTS

As she walks down the red carpet

She's gleaming shining

Everybody is jealous of her

She's perfect and she knows it

She's got the voice of an angel

She is, she is

Hannah Montana

On top of the charts and

She knows it

Singing

Recording

The songs we all

Know the words by heart

So sing it

So sing it again

On top of the charts

Is where you wanna be

That's where you can see

The hearts beating

Frequently

Singing song after song

Where did we all go wrong?

Sing it again

She is, she is

On top of the world

On top of the charts

She is, she is

Hannah Montana

Hannah Montana

She is, she rules

Rocks and this

Song is just like the rest of them

Yeah, yeah

Whoa, tell me a story

About the perfect hair she has

And her perfect punctuality

And where she goes from there

And the gleaming stare

The nails get done every week

She rules until the world rocks

And the music plays in the background

Until your heart feels like it's gonna

Stop

Stop here

With there and her

And hearing me

It's important to see

The world

The truth

Hannah Montana

On top of the charts

Whoa yeah

Sing it again

Twice

Three times

Hannah Montana

On top of the world

On top of the charts

I don't really even like the song. I wish I could write my own songs for Hannah. Maybe that would make her career take off for real.


	77. Entry 77

**Author's Note: This entry takes place on my birthday, which was pretty recent actually. I turned 13. Anyway, I just wanted to say that this entry talks about Wendy and Yolanda. I don't know if you guys remember them, I forget which episode they were in. It was one of the ones with Jake, and he said something like "Wendy, Yolanda, you know the rules. Before noon, only the names that start with A-L."**

January 16

Dear Diary,

So, you probably want to hear how Jake broke up with me today at school. It was pretty embarrassing, especially because now Ashley is all over him.

Jake: Miley, remember how yesterday I said I wanted to focus on my career?

Me: Of course I remember, and you're right I guess, especially because my career is kind of losing steam.

Ashley: What are you talking about? Your career…?

Me: Butt out, Ashley.

Ashley: Ew, do not talk to me like that.

Me: Don't talk to me at all!

Jake: Miley, back to our conversation!

Me: Oh, right, sorry.

Jake: Well, if we both want some time, then this is good, right?

Me: Right, sure. I don't need a boyfriend right now.

Jake: Okay then, glad you understand.

Ashley: So you guys are like broken up?

Me: If you must know, then yes.

Ashley: Yay, Jake this is great! Wanna go out with me now?

Jake: Ashley, I need some time without a girlfriend, okay?

Ashley: Sure, but just promise me you won't go out with Wendy or Yolanda, okay?

Jake: Okay, sure.


	78. Entry 78

January 17

Dear Diary,

Well, Lilly is going to Maui to visit her grandparents. Just for 4 days. Maui is in Florida, right? So maybe she'll see Amber…but I think Amber is in Orlando. Is that close to Maui? I'll have to find that out.


	79. Entry 79

January 18

Dear Diary,

So Lilly left today. I haven't really talked to her in awhile. And I've talked to Oliver even less. I don't feel that busy, but then again I don't have time for friends. I think I'm having a mid-life crisis even though I'm only 14. Maybe I'm not; maybe it's because of the full moon! Yes, that's it! I'm going to bed now.


	80. Entry 80

January 19

Dear Diary,

Hannah is popular again! Dad got me on Concert Rockers Pop TV: The Semi-Annual Live Show this morning! It was great! I talked about my up-coming CD and the success of my Christmas CD and my upcoming special on Disney Channel and my cameo appearance in Zombie High: The Movie along with my good friend Miley Stewart. Ashley is going to be so jealous that I'm friends with Hannah! Well, sort of! Ha, ha! Crisis over!


	81. Entry 81

January 20

Dear Diary,

Oliver might be moving! This is the worst thing that could ever happen besides Lilly leaving of course, but Oliver might be leaving tomorrow! Lilly won't even be here to say goodbye!


	82. Entry 82

January 21

Dear Diary,

Well Oliver might not be leaving. His dad isn't sure if he should take the job or not, but if he does Oliver will only like 25 minutes away, but that sucks because he can't go to Seaview anymore! I'll update ASAP! Lilly gets home tomorrow!


	83. Entry 83

January 22

Dear Diary,

Well, Lilly is back. She didn't see Amber. Anyway, Oliver is not leaving anytime soon even if he is leaving. Hang on, phone call. OMG! That was Oliver and he says he's for sure not leaving! This is great!


	84. Entry 84

January 23

Dear Diary,

Okay, now that the Oliver thing is over, my life is drama free! Luke, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and even Dad are all fine! This is absolutely positively fantastic! Well, actually, there is a scavenger hunt at school tomorrow, so that should be fun!


	85. Entry 85

January 24

Dear Diary,

Wow! At the scavenger hunt today, Jake, Ashley, and I were all on one team and Ashley was all over Jake and he seemed to be ENJOYING IT! I think they're GOING TO BE A COUPLE SOON! AH! I'm not really jealous, it's just weird, creepy, strange, and not at all like Jake. Hmm…


	86. Entry 86

January 25

Dear Diary,

OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!! JAKE AND ASHLEY ARE TOGETHER! THIS IS HORRIBLY WEIRD, but at least I'm not jealous. I have Oliver. Wait! Did I just say that?? Oh no, I think I like Oliver again! AH!


	87. Entry 87

January 26

Dear Diary,

This is the conversation that I had with Oliver at school today.

Me: We need to talk.

Jake: About what? Ashley? Look Miley, I'm sorry if you're jealous, but-

Me: Not you, Jake! Oliver!

Oliver: Oh, about what?

Me: In private, please!

Oliver: Are you mad?

Me: No!

Oliver: You sound really mad Miley.

Me: Sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you didn't move.

Oliver: Yeah, so am I.

Me: But there's a reason that I'm glad Oliver.

Oliver: Yeah, because we're friends.

Me: Well, you see, I think I like you more than a friend.

Oliver: But you broke up with me.

Me: I know, because I liked Jake, but he's with Ashley, which is low, so…could we maybe be a couple again?

Oliver: No.

Me: What? Why?

Oliver: Because we're not going to be a couple just when it's convenient for you!

Me: That's not it, Oliver, really! I like you!

Oliver: No, Miley, I don't want to be with you again!

Me: Don't you like me at all?

Oliver: Of course I do, but…well, alright!

Me: Alright what?

Oliver: We can go out again.

Me: Thanks! I love you Oliver! (then I hugged him and paused) I mean, I like you…a lot!

Oliver: Same here.


	88. Entry 88

January 27

Dear Diary,

Well I guess pretty much everything is going fine. BORING! I wish SOMETHING EXCITING WOULD HAPPEN!!


	89. Entry 89

January 28

Dear Diary,

OMG! BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR, BECAUSE NOW DAD IS DATING SOME WOMAN WITH HOPES OF MARRIAGE! COULD LIFE GET ANY WORSE?


	90. Entry 90

January 29

Dear Diary,

The woman's name is Carol Hunter. Ugh. She and Dad have been dating for a week now. I wonder whatever happened to Margo Diamond?


	91. Entry 91

January 30

Dear Diary,

Well, Carol, Dad, Jackson, and I went out to dinner tonight and I was rude, as dad says. Here's some dialogue from when she knocked on the door.

Carol: Why hello, Miley, how are you?

Me: I'd be better if you weren't here.

Carol: Well, I'm sorry you don't like me…but

Me: You can't replace my mom!

Carol: I'm not trying to! Miley, it's not my fault that the guy I like was married before, and that his wife died. I'm sorry about that, but it isn't my fault.

Me: Well that doesn't mean I have to like you.

Carol: No, it doesn't, but I wish you would try.

Me: Whatever.

(Then my dad came down stairs and Carol and I stopped talking.)

Dad confronted me later and made me promise to try to get along with Carol, so for the rest of the night I just took the frown off my face and left one of those "I'm tired of this" looks on my face, but I didn't say anything to Carol. I still think that's better than saying something rude to her though.


	92. Entry 92

January 31

Dear Diary,

Wow, Dad told me today that he's going to tell Carol that I'm Hannah Montana. She knows that Dad manages Hannah, so she's going to have to find out soon enough that I'm her. I guess Carol will probably want to talk to me about it afterwards, which is a total drag! I better go prepare myself.


	93. Entry 93

February 1

Dear Diary,

Carol came to talk to me early this morning. It was like this.

Carol: (knocked on my bedroom door)

Me: Come in…I guess.

Carol: Miley, your dad and I had a talk.

Me: Sound the trumpets.

Carol: No, I'm being serious. He let me in on a secret of yours.

Me: Oh, yeah? I know.

Carol: So, do you like being famous?

Me: Yes.

Carol: Well is it hard to keep that kind of secret?

Me: Yes. Most of the time.

Carol: Well, Miley…you know your dad and I are getting pretty close?

Me: You barely know each other!

Carol: Well, we've known each other for years! From high school, actually.

Me: No way! Really?

Carol: Yeah, we ran into each other the other day at the beach.

Me: So you went to high school in Tennessee?

Carol: Yeah I lived there my whole life, I just moved here because I was hoping to pursue an acting career.

Me: Oh, well I could hook you up to some people I know…but why Malibu?

Carol: Well, I heard that there was a great manager company here.

Me: Yeah, the one my dad works for.

Carol: Right. But he's busy with Hannah, so.

Me: Wait! What if I got my own record company! Like The Best of Both Worlds Entertainment!

Carol: And it could do acting too!

Me: Yeah! This is so great! I'm going to go talk to my dad about it!

Carol: I'll come by later to see how it's going.

Me: Okay!

I'm pretty psyched that there might be The Best of Both Worlds Entertainment company! I sure hope this all works out, cuz that would be so great!


	94. Entry 94

February 2

Dear Diary,

OMG! Dad made all the calls, and now there is a The Best of Both Worlds Entertainment company!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is incredible! There are endless possibilities! I can make movies, songs, videos, OMG! THIS IS SO GREAT!


	95. Entry 95

February 3

Dear Diary,

Carol is auditioning for a movie as soon as someone at my company writes one. We already hired nine writers, six directors, four producers, twelve lighting specialists, a delivery man, two costume designers, and two make-up artists. Tomorrow we'll look for a secretary and the writers will get started writing! Plus, I'll start work on a new CD soon!


	96. Entry 96

February 4

Dear Diary,

We're thinking of doing a move about a group of kids who work together to get a dance troupe in their small town. It should be fun. I'll have the writers review it and see if we can make it under budget.


	97. Entry 97

February 5

Dear Diary,

Okay, tomorrow the writers will officially start writing the movie about the dance troupe. I will start recording my CD soon.


	98. Entry 98

February 6

Dear Diary,

They have started writing! This is good! They've done the first two pages!


	99. Entry 99

February 7

Dear Diary,

Wow! Dad and Carol got engaged today! Their wedding is in two months!


	100. Entry 100

February 8

Dear Diary,

Wow! Everything has changed! Dad is engaged and Hannah has her own company! Plus, Oliver and I are still dating! Things are great! But this diary is full, so I'll have to buy a new one!


End file.
